Teleportation
The power in which one can''' instantaneously move from one location to another without physically occupying the space in between'. Capabilities The user can move somewhere without physically traveling. The user thinks of a destination and can appear there at will. The user’s molecules may travel at light-speed or may be realigned mentally at target destination, may use quantum superposition, in which the user teleports by replacing and restocking energy in a spatial behavior. Some users disappear in a flash of light, sudden vanish, or even a strange cloud of smoke. It may be possible to take people/objects along with touch by means of static teleportation. Limitations *If the time-space coordinate the user is teleporting to is already occupied, the user might '''telefrag', i.e., spontaneously combust. *Users might risk losing a body part if not careful and must limit the ability to prevent dangerous results. *Users must know what to go before teleporting to anywhere to avoid finding themsevles in the wrong place at the wrong time. Personality Teleporters are gypsies. Never staying in one place for too long, always on the move, mistaken for being untrustworthy due to their mobile lifestyle. In actuality, they are driven by a never-ending wanderlust, and curiosity. Their powers allow them access to many places normally unavailable, and because of this, they have shady reputations follow them, from time to time. Variations Dimensional Transport Astral Teleportation/'Astraportation' *Phasing into (or physically moving into) the Astral Realms at one location, and stepping out into another location, may accompany Cosmic Manipulation. *'Lunaportation:'Teleport through the the energy of the moon. A minor ability that be accessed by Lunar Manipulation. *'Solarportation:'Teleport by solor energy from the sun. A minor ability optained through Solar Manipulation. Teleportation Rift *Following a teleporter through their jump scar (right place right time teleportation) Trade Teleportation (Switching or Trading) *The ability to psychically distort space to exchange one subject with another. The user can trade himself out of a disadvantageous situation, into an advantageous position, held by another person. He can even use it to teleport any subject, but it often requires that an object or subject of similar size take the teleported object’s place. Mechanical Transport Beacon Teleportation/'Anchored Teleportation' *Movement accomplished with a beacon, so that teleportation cannot be diverted or negated (or hindered by distance). The beacon can usually be reset at any time by the user’s will. Catoptric Teleportation '''(or Mirror Travel') *Movement accomplished entering into or between any two mirrors or reflective surfaces (only on the current plane), or may teleport subjects into mirrors, trapping them within (called '''Mirror Trapping' or Catoptric Trapping) Doorway/Gateway Teleportation (or Door/'Gate Travel') *Movement accomplished by stepping into any door or through any (archway) gate and stepping out into any other door in the user’s range. Organic Teleportation (or Biased Teleportation) *Movement where any organic material connected to the user, including the user itself, is sent to the destination, but any non-organic material is left behind. Reconstitution '''(or Reconstruction') *Movement accomplished in which the user’s body's molecules disassemble at one point and come back together at another. requires a computer to control rebuilding process. '''Tachyon Transport' *Converts molecules into faster than light energy particles the reconstitutes in second machine, covers great distances in very little time. Not a short range method. May require the assistance of Technopathy. Magical Transport Blinking Teleportation *Movement accomplished by a blinking light and/or a blinking sound, usually accomplished through Light Manipulation or Sound Manipulation. Dream Teleportation (or Oneiric Teleportation/'Dream Travel') *Movement accomplished during sleep; the user’s REM sleep affects the space-time continuum, teleporting the user to wherever he dreams of (if the place exists); this ability may be accompanied by Hibernation and/or Lucid Dreaming. Flash Step *Movement accomplished by taking little steps to teleport to a nearby location or target. It is done during every step taken by the user. Energy Transport Bubble Teleportation *Movement accomplished by "bubbles","orbs" or domes of psionic energy set at the starting point and the destination point. Usually requires Energy Manipulation to control the bubbles. Deconstruction *The body breaks up into various materials (i.e. ice or crystals of some kind, rose petals,) and reconstruct elsewhere, possibly moving as the materials. Reconstitution '''(or Reconstruction') *Movement accomplished in which the user’s body's molecules disassemble at one point and come back together at another, may accompany or be accomplished by Elemental Manipulation. '''Telepathic Teleportation' (or Psychic Teleportation/'Psychoportation') *Movement accomplished by psionically converting the user’s body into a thought wave, then traveling into the mind of a subject, and jumping from that mind to the mind of a person at the desired destination. Elemental Teleportation (or Sympathetic Travel) *Movement accomplished through only a certain element. **'Pyroportation:' teleportation through fire. A minor power of Fire Manipulation, or Fire Mimicry. **'Hydroportation/Aquaportation:' teleportation through water. A minor power of Water Manipulation, or Water Mimicry. **'Geoportation/Terraportation:' teleportation through earth. A minor ability accomplished with Earth Manipulation, or Earth Mimicry. **'Aeroportation:' teleportation through wind. A minor ability accompanied by Air Manipulation, or Air Mimicry. **'Electroportation:' teleport through energy (phoneline, powerline or thunderstorm).A minor ability that requires Electric Manipulation or Electric Mimicry. **'Umbraportation: '''Teleport by using deactivated photons. A minor ability that be accessed by Darkness Manpulation. **'Photoportation:' Teleport using photons to move at the the speed of light. A minor ability that can be used with Light Manipulation. Teleportation Resistors '''Spatial Anchoring' *Ability to refuse to be teleported by force; the user of this ability can also prevent the teleportation and time-travel (or Dimensional Travel) of others. Usually accomplished by Mental Manipulation or Mind Control. Teleportation Diversion *Ability to divert the destination of a subject's teleportation. The user of this power must know what the place looks like or the teleporter will just "jump" to any random location. A variation of Life-Force Manipulation. Known Users *Nightcrawler (Marvel) *Cloak (Marvel) *Vanisher (Marvel) *Blink (Marvel) *Sliders (Haruhi Suzumiya) *Ai Enma (Hell Girl) *Kikuri (Hell Girl) *Oma Desala (Stargate SG-1) *Twilight Sparkle (My Little Pony: FiM) *Chell (via Portal Gun) (Portal Series) *Link (The Legend of Zelda, via Ocarina of Time) *Zelda (The Legend of Zelda, via Farore's Wind) *Sheik (The Legend of Zelda) *Son Kakarotto Goku (Normal/SSJ1/SSJ2/SSJ3/SSJ4) (Dragon Ball, DragonBall Z, Dragon Ball: Evolution, Dragon Ball Z Kai and Dragon Ball GT) *Son Vegeta (Normal/USSJ/SSJ1/SSJ2/SSJ4) (Dragon Ball Z, Dragon Ball Z Kai and Dragon Ball GT) *Super Master Kame (Dragon Ball, Dragon Ball Z, Dragon Ball: Evolution and Dragon Ball Z Kai) *Yamcha (Dragon Ball, Dragon Ball Z and Dragon Ball Z Kai) *Ten Chin Yan (Dragon Ball Z and Dragon Ball GT) *Chaos (Dragon Ball Z and Dragon Ball Z Kai) *Trunks (Normal/SSJ1/SSJ2) (Dragon Ball Z, Dragon Ball Z Kai and Dragon Ball GT) *Mirai Trunks (Normal/USSJ/SSJ1/SSJ2) (Dragon Ball Z and Dragon Ball Z Kai) *Majin Buu (Dragon Ball'' 'Z, Dragon Ball Z Kai and Dragon Ball GT) *Kid Buu (Dragon Ball Z and Dragon Ball Z Kai) *Mr. Popo (Dragon Ball Z and Dragon Ball Z Kai) *Freeza (Normal/Form2/Form3/Form4) (Dragon Ball Z and Dragon Ball Z Kai) *Cell (Normal/Form2/Form3) (Dragon Ball Z and Dragon Ball GT) *Meta Cooler (Dragon Ball Z) *Janemba (Dragon Ball Z) *Uub (Dragon Ball Z,'' Dragon Ball Z Kai'' and Dragon Ball GT) *Majuub (Dragon Ball GT) *Babi (Dragon Ball GT) *Gwendolyn Tennyson (Ben 10,'' Ben 10: Alien Force''/''Ben 10: Ultimate Alien, via magic spells'') *Charmcaster (Ben 10, Ben 10: Alien Force and Ben 10: Ultimate Alien, via magic spells) *Dr. Paradox (Ben 10: Alien Force and Ben 10: Ultimate Alien, via clock temporal) *Eon (Ben 10 and Ben 10: Ultimate Alien, via temporal source of the Hands Of The Doomsday) *The Grim Reaper (The Grim Adventures Of Billy and Mandy, via sickle magic) *Galactic KND Operatives (Codename: Kids Next Door) *Ryoko (Tenchi Muyo!) *Warlocks (Harry Potter) *House-Elfs (Harry Potter) *Sinedd and the Shadows (Galactik Football) *The Spot (Marvel) *Stella (Winx Club) *Miss Faragonda (Winx Club) *Primus (Transformers) *Unicron (Transformers) *Skywarp (G1 Transformers) *Sideways (Transformers Armada/Cybertron) *Galvatron (Transformers Cybertron) *Soundwave (Transformers Cybertron) *Vector Prime (Transformers Cybertron) *'Emperor' Starscream (Transformers Cybertron) *Anyone with the Omega Lock. (Transformers Cybertron) *The Fallen (Transformers: Revenge of the Fallen) *Jetfire (Transformers: Revenge of the Fallen) *Sentinel Prime (Transformers: Dark of the Moon, via Space Bridge technology) *Toa Hagah Iruini (Bionicle) *Brutaka (Bionicle) *Shadow (Disciples) *Madara Uchiha/Tobi (Naruto: Shipuuden) *Minato Namikaze (Naruto and Naruto: Shipuuden , via Sealing Formula) *Naruto Uzumaki (Naruto and Naruto: Shipuuden, via Nine-Tail Fox's chakra) *Ness (Eartbound) *Poo (Earthbound) *Meta Knight (Kirby, via Dimensional Cape) *Hiro Nakamura (Heroes) *Paige Matthews (Charmed, via orbing) *Chris Halliwell (Charmed, via orbing) *Wyatt Halliwell (Charmed, via orbing) *Cole Turner (Charmed) *Leo Wyatt (Charmed, via orbing) *Demons (Charmed) *Alicia Baker (Smallville) *Castiel (Supernatural) *David Rice (Jumper) *Griffin (Jumper) *John Druitt (Sanctuary) *Giest des Waldes (Wolf Wars) *John Wraith (Marvel) *Shadow the Hedgehog (Sonic the Hedgehog series) *Martin Finnegan (Bioshock) *Atlas (Bioshock) *Sander Cohen (Bioshock) *Paradox Agents (Paradox Saga) *Archangel Members (Paradox Saga) *Reaper Conduits (inFamous) *Cheetah People (Doctor Who: Survival) *Zordon (Power Rangers) *The Herald (Teen Titans) *Poppy (Akazukin Chacha) *Blueno (One Piece) *Van der Dekken (One Piece) *Peek-a-Boo (DC Comics) *Paradox Agents (Paradox Saga) *Archangel Agents (Paradox Saga) *Syndicate Agents (Paradox Saga) *Dr. Manhattan (Watchmen) *Britia (Darker Than Black) *Stalker (Starcraft II: Wings Of Liberty) -via blink *Maar (Starcraft II: Wings Of Liberty) *Zeratul (Starcraft II: Wings Of Liberty) -via blink *All Motherships (Starcraft II: Wings Of Liberty) *Spawn (Image Comics) *Fletcher Renn (Skulduggery Pleasant ''series) *The Clown (''Mutant X) *Hexadecimal (ReBoot) *Gigabyte (ReBoot) *The Beast (inFamous 2) *Breach (Generator Rex) *Funny Valentine (Steel Ball Run) *Popinjay (Wild Cards series) *Evangeline Athanasia Katherine McDowell (Mahou Sensei Negima, via shadows) *Fate Averruncus (Mahou Sensei Negima, via water) *Jareth, the Goblin King (Labyrinth) *Mizumi, the Queen of Moraine (Return to Labyrinth) *Breach (Generator Rex-''uses Dimensional Teleportation) *Sasha (''inFamous) *Reaper Conduits (inFamous) *Nix (inFamous 2) *8-Bit Mickey (Channel Awesome) *Lee from Still Gaming (Channel Awesome) Teleportation Objects *﻿The Stargate (Stargate SG-1) *Asgard Beaming Technology (Stargate SG-1) *The Tooth of the Tonga (W.I.T.C.H) *The Mage Ring (W.I.T.C.H) ﻿ Gallery Nightcrawler (Marvel).jpg|Nightcrawler (Marvel) Blink (Marvel).jpeg|Blink (Marvel) The Fallen (Transformers 2).jpg|The Fallen (Transformers 2) Category:Powers Category:Personal Physical Powers Category:Magical Abilities Category:Mental Power